Hope
by Devil Thrill
Summary: What happens if Kakashi actually begged the Hokage to make Naruto in his group? And for what reason would he ask for this? Find out.
1. The Bribe?

**The Bribe? **

**Summary**: What happens if Kakashi actually begged the Hokage to make Naruto in his group? And for what reason would he ask for this? Find out.

I do **not** own Naruto. So the characters I use for this fiction are not mine.

Prologue

"I'm begging you Lord Hokage…have I ever asked you anything like this before? Please? Just this once?" The jonin whined but ended up just making the old man sigh.

"I don't understand why you would want Naruto to be on your team. I thought you hated 'loud mouthed brats' and he happens to fall into that category. Or is there a different reason why you would want him in your team?" Seeing there was no other answer the Hokage took a deep breath moving his long pipe to rest as he closed his eyes to think. "I suppose…it wouldn't hurt to have him in your group. After all you are one of the best…"

"Correction Lord Hokage if I may. I AM the best" Kakashi grinned

Shaking his head the old man stood up "Well I suppose I shall take you to where Naruto lives though he's in class…I have to tell you some things about him"

Happily the scarecrow savored his victory as he headed after the Hokage in a bouncy way making the Hokage regret what he was doing. "Kakashi, I don't know why you're so happy about this but…Naruto isn't an easy boy to manage." Opening the door he lead the silver-haired man into the room.

"Talk about dirty…" The jonin snorted smelling old laundry and leftover food on the floor. Walking over to a table he noticed a carton of milk lying on the kitchen table and stared at it "_…it's over dated. What a nasty kid…Not that it matters…it'll all be worth it later on." _

The two were quiet for a moment before the Hokage decided to speak once more "You're the best we have Kakashi and you have ways to sniff things out…so I guess this job would be perfect for you. Think of this as a mission to make this boy into a true ninja as he wants to become."

"And a hard mission that would be" The jonin sighed walking out of the room in distress. "_It'll be worth it…it'll be worth it_"

Later in a classroom… 

Naruto sat at an edge of his seat pouting after hearing about his groups. "Why do I have to be with that moron?" He shouted angrily as he pointed at the quiet Sasuke, who didn't seem so thrilled as well. "I don't like him! I don' t mind having Sakura on my team but…"

"Shut up Naruto! I want Sasuke on my team! The only person I don't want on my team is YOU!" The pink-haired girl cried in annoyance.

"ENOUGH!" Iruka shouted loudly "It doesn't matter, the Hokage chose these teams himself so if you want to go and complain go to him yourself. No 'buts' Naruto. Sasuke happens to be the best students in this class and if it weren't for you to pass the test you'd be at rock bottom right now. In fact its better for you to team up with Sasuke, that way you'll learn more things from him as a team."

"Try to keep up dunce" Sasuke smirked as he stared at a very angry Naruto.

The blonde once more stood up pointing his finger at the boy "What do you want to do? Start a fight?"

Sighing Iruka sat on his chair exhausted, but he was worth seeing Naruto being like this…and he wouldn't want to child to change. The boy was like a son to him…he couldn't help but worry about the group leader "_Kakashi…who is that_…_I should invite Lord Hokage for lunch and ask him about this man…" _Looking up he let out another sigh to see Naruto complaining still "All right class dismissed…" He mumbled "Don't forget to meet up with you group leaders now…" As everyone left Iruka watched Naruto leaving sadly, the nose-scared teacher was going to be lonely deeply. "I'll miss you Naruto…so be careful and not cause trouble as you always do." Smiling he sorted out his papers to prepare for his new class of freshmen's.

After all preparations were finished Iruka stood up to make an appointment with the Hokage, walking through the hallway the Chunin bumped into another man. "Oh I'm sorry." The teacher gasped as he turned around to pick up the book the person had dropped "I suppose I was in a bit of a hurry to see Lord Hokage that I wasn't…paying…attention…." He stopped talking once he saw the book he was holding "Icha Icha Paradise" a naughty book? Disgusted the teacher's face didn't change at all although his mind was wanting to get away from this person as quick as possible.

"Oh…its not big…deal" Kakashi's eyes laid eyes on the beautiful (in Kakashi's eyes) Iruka. "…I….wasn't paying attention to where I was going either." He felt lucky that he was wearing his mask or his red face would give away everything. "Um…" He also noticed the chunin's stuttering uses of words and smirked. The sensai MUST feel the same way for Kakashi….or was it the book? Sadly it was the book since Iruka was gone once the book was returned "That wasn't good…" Depressed the jonin walked his way, he was late to meet his team but it didn't matter…Iruaka didn't like him….

"Lord Hokage?" The young man peeked his head into the large office as the old man started his pipe. "May I ask you something if you don't mind?"

"Very well Iruaka…what is it?"

"I was hoping if you'd like to join me for lunch later today…will it be possible to arrange a meeting?"

Everyone in the room stopped to pay attention to the Hokage and Iruka, was he asking the old man on a DATE? Suddenly whispers roamed around the rooms while Iruaka started to shout "ITS NOT A DATE!! I JUST WANTED TO ASK HIM SOMETHING PERSONALLY!!" The room was finally settled as everyone went back to work.

Coughing the Hokage felt a little disappointed oddly but looked at the younger male "Very well…I shall meet you for lunch later on. I'm assuming its all about Naruto isn't it? And his new teams…"

"Yes Lord Hokage…I'm extremely worried about Naruto's future…so I have to know what kind of leader he has to become a true ninja. I don't want him to fail his dream on becoming the next Hokage…Not that I'm saying I want him to overthrow you but…I just want to see him achieve his dream."

"I understand Iruak…now go along and greet your new students…I'll meet with you after your new class if over with, is that fine with you?"

Smiling the dolphin man smiled "Agreed and thank you."

**Note: **I never read Naruto…maybe like the first three books of it….and I knew I liked the pairing Iruka and Kakashi…since I heard their little 'Tango dance' (they have nice voices). Anyway…Iruka is my favorite character, he's such a nice guy. Maybe a little too nice which is why I love him so much. The other characters…are a little out of my taste…

Please review…this is my first and last Naruto fiction…so if there are not reveiws the no more chapters and I'll just throw this away/


	2. I Blame You

**I Blame You.**

**Summary**: What happens if Kakashi actually begged the Hokage to make Naruto in his group? And for what reason would he ask for this? Find out.

I do **not** own Naruto. So the characters I use for this fiction are not mine.  
I forgot to mention that there would be some spoilers from the first three mangas…or anime…since those were the only things I read…since there is no more Iruka.

**Chapter One: **

"_Maybe this mission wasn't worth it after all…Iruka-sensei saw me for the first time and the wrong idea of me…I feel so humiliated…for once I hate you Icha Icha Paradise_." Gloomy and depressed the jonin didn't want to meet his team at all instead he wanted to take out all his anger on them…"_AH…the blonde one is playing a stupid trick on me…might as well tease them for a while_…" Opening the door an eraser fell upon the top of his head, Naruto laughing his butt off, Sakura pretending to be innocent, and Sasuke…. being disappointed with his teacher…these little bugs only pissed him off. Smiling Kakashi bent down to stare at the three cheerfully then pulled back up putting his hand against his chin. "Judging by my first impression of you three…is I HATE YOU"

He enjoyed watching the three sink down with shame as Kakashi decided to go on with his little torture program. "Well now that you all know me, why don't we go outside and introduce ourselves?" Muttering to himself he thought "_Not that I care_ _it's just a good way to waste some time_."

Once outside the three Chunin sat as Kakashi just leaned against the balcony to stay away from the kids. Listening to each 'story' he shook his head "_This has got be the most stupidest people I've had ever met…Naruto will never be a Hokage if he talks this way…oh what does my beautiful Iruka sensei see in him? Sakura isn't interested in doing any of this at all…she only studies just to get the emo boy's attention. Speaking of emo boy…he has someone to kill…what a moron…_" Finally he stood straight pointing at the three "All right then, now that is settled we are going to survival round!! If you pass then I'll allow you to become my students and train you to be true ninjas! Just because you graduated from little kindergarten doesn't already make you a ninja. Like I said if you fail, I refuse to teach you and you'll be going to little kindergarten with Iruka again!! Understood?"  
The three nodded as the followed their teacher worried and frightened, it was obvious that this wasn't going to be an easy task…

**Meanwhile…   
**"What was it that you wanted to know Iruka…? If this whole arrangement wasn't a date then what would it possibly be?" The Hokage asked half-jokingly "I'm kidding with you…" The old man quickly said sensing great fury coming out of the dolphin's face.  
Quickly the Hokage decided it was best to change the subject "I know you're reason of summoning me here…here this is all on Naruto's teacher…Kakashi." Handing him a book Iruka took it silently, once he saw a picture of that pervert he saw before his eyes widened in realization, Naruto's teacher was a pervert. "Surely you're telling me that you sent my favorite student to a…"  
"That's not the important thing Iruka…now please keep on reading…it gets even more interesting."  
Giving the Hokage a doubtful look he nodded and continued to read the book and once more again there was another surprising message "Lord Hokage this is impossible!" The scared-nosed teacher gasped.

**Back to Naruto and the gang…**

"What? We have to take those two bells? If those were the rules then why did we have to skip lunch?" Naruto complained.  
"The hungrier you are the better since you're motivation would be catching the bells…if you catch a bell then I'll give you a bento as a prize…" Kakashi answered rather quickly annoyed with the boy's complaint. "What's wrong Sakura? You've been staring at the two bells every since I mentioned them as a little survival game…"  
The girl blinked for a second and nodded "Yes, actually…there are three of us here…and you only have two bells. How is the third person suppose to get the bell if there are only two?"  
Smiling Kakashi loved it; the girl was so smart "That's the point! If the last person wasn't able to catch anything then that person won' t be getting any food. That's the whole point of this game. If you're a ninja there will be many more trials ahead of you, this one is only but a warm-up. Now when I say begin you will start so…" 

"No way! I'm getting one of those bells!" The blonde shouted as he went to kick his sensei but it was blocked easily with Kakashi's arm. Shocked Naruto bounced away "No way!! You fell from my little trap from before there was no way you could've dodged that!"   
"Look at the dunce talk…" Kakashi glared "I didn't even say start yet, that was cheating…Anyway…now you may start…" Both Sasuke and Sakura disappeared but only Naruto remained making the Jonin sigh "All right Naruto….we'll have it your way then…" Taking out his Icha Icha book he began to read as the orange jump suited child did different stunts but all failed. Which left Naruto hanging around with a tree since his ankle was caught in a trap.

**About a few hours later**…(too lazy to type up the whole entire stuff)

Naruto was tied up against a log while Sasuke and Sakura were sitting next to the pouting boy exhausted. Coming up the them a jonin smiled "I have to say to you that…. none of you will be going back to kindergarten…" 

Sasuke smiled, Sakura cheered, while Naruto screaming "I can be a real ninja now!!" Everyone was very happy until Kakashi broke the truth "You three ninjas? Give me a break, you simply disgusted me you don't have to go back to kindergarten simply because it's POINTLESS for you to try!" Shocked the trio went silent until Sakura decided to ask what they did wrong.  
Another strange silent fell among the students and the teacher until Kakashi spoke "Teamwork. You guys didn't do any teamwork. Sakura you were too busy looking for Sasuke when Naruto might've been needing your help to fight me. While Sasuke tried to get me all to himself thinking that the other's were a pain. While Naruto wouldn't give his team a chance to fight, you guys should've worked as a team…instead you were running around like idiots."

"However as a kind and generous man I am, I'll give you all another chance to try again…and this time you better not fail. Sasuke…Sakura you may eat the bento that I had made for you but don't you DARE feed anything to Naruto since he tried to eat them while you two were fighting. He doesn't deserve it. I'll be back once you finish eating all right?" Within a second Kakashi was gone from his students.  
"_Finally a break_!" Smiling he knew that those two might be listening to him by now by not letting Naruto eat. "_Fools they are…they already lost…this always happen, they only listen to their superiors and not care for their teammate…it'll be just the same like the others did…I wonder what Iruka is doing right now…I wish I can start over our meeting…god he's so cute" _  
GROWL!! Surprised to hear such a loud growl, which was coming from Naruto's stomach Kakashi hide behind a tree deciding to listen to what his students have to say.

After 30 minutes of torture Naruto slumped his head sadly staring at his teammates eating happily. Another growl as the blonde refused to complain about his hunger not wanting his teammates to sacrifice their passes just to feed him. Then suddenly out of nowhere Sasuke held out his bento towards Naruto "…Here…"  
"Sasuke! What are you doing! If we feed Naruto we'll fail again!" Sakura shouted but Sasuke glared at her angrily. "I don't care with what that guy has to say…" He replied coolly "But I can't have Naruto hungry and weak when we fight our teacher again…besides he's probably out far away. It should be cool"  
Touched by his words Sakura handed out her share of her bento as well. Naruto felt his heart melt in happiness to see how his teammates were going to look out for them even when he was being selfish "Thanks you guys…really thanks…"

Kakashi stood at his hiding spot smiling "Well what do you know…I may not hate them after all…time for my cue." Making an angry face he ran towards the three "YOU!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FEEDING HIM? YOU ALL…!"

"Pass."

Silence…

"We what?" Sakura and Naruto asked dumbfounded with Sasuke giving out a strange look.  
"I said you pass" Kakashi repeated happily "You guys showed me the teamwork you were suppose to do…not listening to your superiors is low…however leaving a teammate behind just because a superior told you…. is even lower than garbage itself. Therefore, I pass all three of you. And I'll be training all of you my best to become the greatest ninjas!"

Smiling Kakashi walked back home "_Iruka…now I know why you like him so much…he brings out the true side of other people…like he did to you. I'm not just going to use Naruto to become close to you no more…I'm going to actually try my best…to make him the future Hokage as he wishes to be…I take that back, I'm going to use him too in order to get you._"

Back to Iruka… 

"You mean this teacher…doesn't pass anyone? That's impossible" The school teacher shouted "How will Naruto become a true ninja, his skills are not that great yet…though he has matured…"  
The Hokage smiled gently "Calm down Iruka…actually I sense that he did pass…since Kakashi gives out a small test to everyone…to see who is worthy of his training…and what he tests…on his students is teamwork…Kakashi is a good man Iruka, though he may be odd at times…or VERY odd all the time, he's still has a good heart"

Smiling Iruka nodded "I suppose I can agree with that…thank you Lord Hokage, I'm glad we had this talk."

Walking out of the restaurant the scared-nosed man smiled feeling the warm sunshine glowing against his face "I guess you're not as bad as I thought you were…Kakashi-sensei." He said aloud.  
"Who did you thought was bad?" Kakashi asked his favorite schoolteacher from behind grinning "Yo"

"Kakashi-sensei!!" The man shrieked in terror "I didn't mean that in a bad way well in a way I did but I didn't mean to say it when you were around and I…"  
"Shhh" Kakashi stopped him from talking any further. "You don't have to talk like that any further…Iruka…-chan" Winking the jonin disappeared before the schoolteacher's very eyes.

Standing Iruka blinked not noticing with what had just happened.

Finally after a few minutes of standing there the man realized with what had just happened and was furious! "How dare he!" The dolphin shouted in fury as he started out a tantrum "How dare he make fun of me like that!! Taking advantage of me like that! The nerve!!" Though he said all this in a fiery way he was actually blushing noticing how attractive Kakashi was. "Forget that Kakashi-sensei! I don't think I can respect him after that kind of treatment I got from him! Honestly." Taking a deep breath he stared at the floor for a moment and continued to walk alone.

"Iruka-sensei!!! I passed! I passed being a ninja!! I'm going to train so hard to become the world's greatest ninja; I'm going to make you even more proud of me!!! Aren't you happy huh?" Naruto shouted glomping his teacher roughly from behind. "Can you take me out to ramen please? Please? Please?" The boy pleaded, smiling Iruka nodded "All right Naruto…let's go celebrate today for passing your teacher's exam…"

"You heard of it Iruka-sensei? From who?"

"The Hokage…I was worried about your teacher and how he treated his other students…I suppose that was all for naught wasn't it?" Iruka grinned as the blonde stared at him confused

"No, I'm glad you were worried about me Iruka-sensei! You act like a mom to me!" The boy shouted bluntly without thinking turning the poor schoolteacher dead as a ghost "Did I say something wrong Iruka-sensei? You seem pale" Forcing a smile Iruka looked at him shaking "Naruto…when you said that I act like a mother to you…what exactly do you mean? Don't you mean 'father'? There is a difference you know?"

"Of course I know that Iruka-sensei, I only say that your like my mom since moms worry a lot, cook, buy, and care for a lot!! You do all those things for me; you always clean up my room, do my laundry, and sometimes try and make me eat regular food besides ramen! Moms cook and clean all the time! So that makes you my mom!"

"Actually Naruto…mothers are women, and can be women only. Just because most women do cooking and cleaning doesn't exactly make them a mom…you know that…." The teacher was about to continue when he noticed Naruto's blue eyes about to water. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

"You don't want to be my mom huh?" The boy asked tearfully making the dolphin feel helpless.

"Ah…Naruto…all right, I'll be your mother but if I'm your mother…who's the father?"

Sipping his ramen the boy looked at him grinning "Kakashi-sensei! He's strong and strict like a father! Mothers are supposed to be nice like you Iruka-sensei!"

Blushing the man looked at his ramen embarrassed "Naruto…do you really mean that?"  
"Of course I DO! I'm going to train some more so I'll see you again later! Thanks for the ramen Iruka-sensei."

Making sure that that dolphin teacher couldn't see him, Naruto headed down the forest where Kakashi came up from behind "There I told Iruka-sensei!" The boy declared, "Now as promised tell me how to become a greater ninja ok? Lying to Iruka-sensei like that made me feel really bad so you better make it worth it!"

"I know …I know" Kakashi grinned "Don't you worry about it, since things have been going to plan, good work Naruto"

A poor confused Iruka stood behind his doorway staring at the floor "_How blunt Naruto is…to say that out loud like that. I feel so strange…and…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Coming out of his long daze the man flipped out seeing Kakashi right at his window "KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! What are you doing here? This is my room!"

"Goodness, for a kind hearted teacher, you can scream all right" The jonin muttered as he just entered the room without hesitation "I was just waiting for you that's all"

The teacher found himself turning red in front of the jonin and looked away "Why wait for me?"

"I just had a question for you that's all…why? Is it bad? You don't like my company?" Kakashi pushed on as he continued to come closer the other whom only backed away nervously.

"Kakashi-sensei it's not your company that's frightening me, it's how you come close to me like this…is all"

"What's wrong with me coming close to you??" The jonin asked carefully.

Iruka stared at the handsome jonin silently not saying a word until it hit him, Kakashi…he did meet him before! But when, where, and how…why? When Iruka was younger he wasn't on Kakashi's team…so where?

"Iruka-sensei? Are you all right?"

Getting out of the zone the man nodded quickly "I'm sorry Kakashi…I don't seem to be myself at the moment. I guess I was zoning out…I mean well I was but still you know?"

Leaving quietly Kakashi stared down at his feet "What have I done again? I scared him once more…he'll hate me for sure. Maybe I should give up" Sadly he continued to walk down the hall which seemed to be endless. He had told his team to train while he was out doing an errand and the errand happened to be a failure.

**Later**…

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late!! AGAIN" Naruto whined, "We waited for about two hours!! Where were you?"

Glaring at the orange jumpsuit kid the jonin growled dangerously "That is none of your business and I was only thirty minutes late" Noticing Sakura coming to the stage he repeated his time "Thirty minutes!!" Hearing this made the girl walk back to her spot next to Sasuke who only was staring at Kakashi with an evil glare.

"All right you guys, our first mission…"

"A MISSION?? All right!!! We get to go on our first NINJA mission!! OUR FIRST NINJA MISSION!! How awesome is that? And we get to…OWWWW!! What the hell was that? And why did you do it?"

"First answer, that was the thousand years of pain…and I did it to shut your little mouth up. Now let me continue with what your first mission would be. And it's pretty risky…"

"A what? No way that's the most stupidest mission ever." Naruto complained with Sakura joining in making Naruto shut up and apologizing to the angry sensei.

"This is going to be a long day." Kakashi moaned.

**To be continued…**


End file.
